


В траве скрывается змея

by miloserdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: сборник драбблов и мини с ФБ'19





	1. В шести бедах спасет тебя, и в семи зло не коснется тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Данте, kid!Вергилий  
Категория: джен, преслэш  
Жанр: пропущенная сцена  
Рейтинг: PG-13

— Сейчас же, — Вергилий чуть ли не задыхается от ярости. — Сейчас же отпусти меня!

Данте держит его под мышками, пока тот отчаянно извивается и брыкается. Сколько бы он ни уклонялся, пара чувствительных ударов все-таки достигает цели, и Данте охает.

— Успокойся, пацан, — говорит он и ощутимо встряхивает его, будто нашкодившего щенка.

— Сейчас вернется брат, — беззастенчиво врет Вергилий. — И приведет отца.

Он сурово сводит брови: о, ну уж это выражение Данте видел тысячу раз. Эта до боли знакомая гримаса на детском лице выглядит так странно, что у него вырывается смешок. Это окончательно приводит Вергилия в бешенство, так, что тот начинает вырываться с утроенной силой – удержать его все равно, что дикого кота.

— Я и есть твой брат, — говорит ему Данте, в очередной раз ощутимо получив ногой по ребрам.

— Ха! — говорит Вергилий. — Мог бы придумать что-нибудь поправдоподобнее. Мой брат такой же надоедливый придурок, но он хотя бы не старик.

— Эй! — обиженно говорит Данте. — Мне даже сорока нет по человеческим меркам.

Вергилий опять хмурится, на чистом лбу залегает складка. В этом теле ему ровно двенадцать лет – Данте помнит отлично, потому что это именно тот год, когда отец передал им мечи.

Терпение – определенно не то, чем Данте одарен, но он как может пытается удержать себя в руках и не дать засранцу мощный подзатыльник.

— Я – Данте, — говорит он Вергилию со всей возможной серьезностью. — Правда, из другого времени.

Вергилий смотрит на него с недетской серьезностью, уже просчитывая какой-то план. Он что, действительно всегда был таким? У Данте мало воспоминаний из детства, кроме тренировок и вечных драк с братом.

— Докажи, — говорит, наконец, Верг. — Расскажи что-нибудь, что может знать только Данте.

— Расскажу, — соглашается он. — Только я уже подустал тебя держать, так что я тебя поставлю, а ты не будешь сбегать, хорошо? Нам надо поговорить.

Вергилий гордо кивает. Едва только Данте ставит его на землю, он, конечно же, выворачивается, больно ударяя по запястью, и пытается сбежать. Данте успевает вытянуть руку и ухватить его за голень – Вергилий падает, проезжаясь носом по земле. Данте переворачивает его и прижимает рукой поперек тощей груди. Верг дышит заполошно, опять яростно хмурясь. Из носа у него течет кровь, и он шумно шмыгает ноздрями, окончательно испортив эффект серьезной гримасы на лице.

— Эй, ты не сильно приложился? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Данте.

Он привык, что Вергилий как минимум равен ему по силе – и уж такая малость, как приложиться со всей дури лицом о землю, ему обойдется даже без царапин. Данте уже и не помнит времени, когда он был таким хрупким. Верг еще раз шмыгает носом и плюется в него снизу кровавой слюной.

Да, а вот заразой он был всегда.

Данте вытирает скулу ребром руки и несильно, но ощутимо бьет пацана под дых. Верг высоко охает и вроде даже затихает.

— Ты – Вергилий, и тебе двенадцать, — говорит ему Данте, непонятно откуда открывая в себе новые ресурсы терпения. — Через месяц будет посвящение, где отец обещал передать тебе меч. У матери духи пахнут сиренью. Третья снизу половица на южной лестнице скрипит.

Верг смотрит на него, прищурившись. Лицо у него озадаченное – видимо, пока еще не научился держать свою фирменную маску легкого презрения.

— Это может узнать, кто угодно, — говорит он.

Данте закатывает глаза.

— Ты подписываешь книжки, чтоб я не брал. Но твою любимую, собрание сочинений Блейка, я успел подписать быстрее.Ты так разозлился, что не разговаривал со мной две недели.

Вергилий молчит некоторое время. В глазах его появляется интерес, и он жадным взглядом обшаривает лицо Данте, будто пытаясь разглядеть знакомые черты.

— Это знает не только Данте, — наконец, выносит он вердикт.

Ах так.

— Мы с тобой поцеловались ровно месяц назад в старой оружейной за большим тренировочным залом. Я наврал, что меня научила дочка горничной, но на самом деле ничего не знал и ничего не получилось.

Он ожидает какой угодно реакции, кроме того, что Вергилий – о, черт, наверное, перегнул – стремительно краснеет, алый румянец расползается по щекам и красит даже кончики ушей.

К такому Данте определенно был не готов.

Он видел брата в ярости, в бешенстве, в холодном отрешении, Вергилий рвал его на куски, ломал ребра, вспарывал до самого горла, насаживал на свой же шипастый хвост и вбивал в землю.

Но вот такого зрелища, как отчаянно краснеющий и смущающийся Вергилий, ему еще не доводилось видеть. Данте решает запомнить это получше.

— Ну и что, — резко говорит ему Вергилий, пытаясь скрыть за колкостью неловкость. — Ты хотя бы научился потом?

— Да уж поверь, научился, — ухмыляясь, сообщает ему Данте. И, не пытаясь даже отказать себе в удовольствии, добавляет: — А ты нет.

Отлично, Данте, просто замечательно, думает он про себя. Похвастаться этим перед ребенком, определенно, то, что стоило делать.

Вергилий ощутимо пинает его по коленке. Данте думает, что он заслужил бы и посильнее.

— Успокоился? — говорит он.

Мелкий смотрит на него внимательно – слишком внимательно. Спустя некоторое время все-таки кивает. Данте медленно слезает с него, примирительно поднимает руки вверх. Вергилий вскакивает на ноги одним стремительным движением, стоит напряженно, но убегать, видимо, не планирует. Вместо этого он нашаривает в кармане носовой платок и принимается с остервенением оттирать кровь из-под носа. Данте едва сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть.

— Амулет при себе? — спрашивает его Данте, и Верг видимо напрягается, неосознанным движением поднося руку к груди.

— Эй, остынь, — говорит он пацану. — Мне он уж точно не сдался.

— Зачем тогда спрашиваешь? — подозрительно говорит Вергилий.

— Можешь засечь второй?

— Могу, но зачем мне это делать?

— Затем, что если меня поменяло местами, то тебя, видимо, тоже. Так что с твоим братом мы должны найти и моего.

Вергилий раздумывает некоторое время, потом коротко кивает.

— Пошли, — повелительно говорит он, подзывая Данте взмахом ладони.

Данте фыркает. Но слушается.

Они идут через поля на подступах к поместью. Солнце жарит так, что Данте мгновенно взмокает под тяжелым кожаным плащом и снимает его, вешая через плечо. Воздух тяжелый и жаркий, солнце в самом зените. Поля пахнут сухой травой, оглушительно стрекочут цикады. От жары поднимается марево, воздух чуть дрожит над дорогой. Вергилий, конечно, даже не заворачивает рукава рубашки.

Тем страннее контраст в подлеске, когда они до него доходят – под тяжелыми ветками деревьев, закрывающих небо, вначале кажется упоительно прохладно, но скоро становится совсем холодно. Они идут молча, Данте иногда поглядывает на лицо пацана – судя по залегшей между бровей морщинке, он что-то напряженно обдумывает.

— Как вы здесь оказались? — спрашивает он, наконец.

— Порталы, — неопределенно ведет в воздухе рукой Данте. — Штука довольно непредсказуемая.

— Порталы – одна из простейших форм умений, — фыркает Вергилий. — Здесь требуется лишь инструмент и предельная концентрация.

— Да, скажешь это сам себе, когда дойдем, — хмыкает Данте. — Мы шатаемся по мирам уже черт знает сколько времени, пытаясь найти свой.

Он обдумывает эту мысль с самой их встречи, но все не может решиться произнести это вслух. Да и к черту, думает он.

— Хочешь что-нибудь спросить? — не удержавшись, все-таки говорит Данте, и тут же мысленно проклинает себя.

— Что случится? — переспрашивает Вергилий, останавливаясь и глядя на него снизу вверх.

Он кивает. Плохая идея.

— Если в твоем времени мы все еще вместе, — пожимает плечами Вергилий, — значит, все хорошо.

У Данте застревает в горле смешок. Да уж.

Они продолжают путь уже без разговоров, и Данте думает, так ли уж неожиданно, что его брат даже в двенадцатилетнем возрасте оказался рассудительнее, чем он в своем текущем. А вот что неожиданно – это когда он чувствует, как узкая ладонь обхватывает его пальцы. Он на секунду замирает, а потом чуть сжимает в ответ, осторожно, будто пытаясь не спугнуть.

Дальше они идут молча.

Погруженный в свои мысли и бездумно перебирая пальцы в руке, он даже не замечает, когда они выходят на небольшую расчищенную поляну. На ней чуть светлее, но также холодно. Вергилий сидит, опершись спиной о камень и вытянув длинные ноги. Судя по лицу и сложенным на груди рукам, он страшно недоволен. На коленях у него спит, подложив кулак под измазанную кровью щеку, белобрысый мальчишка. Данте бы в жизни не поверил, если бы ему это кто-то сказал, но пацан укрыт плащом Вергилия. Проследив направление его взгляда, брат делает лицо еще более недовольным – хотя, казалось бы, куда хуже.

— Я так и не смог от него отвязаться, — будто бы оправдываясь говорит он. — Он укусил меня за руку, а потом лез драться, пока не утомился и не заснул.

— У него кровь, — угрюмо говорит Вергилий номер два, указывая пальцем на засохшие подтеки крови, растертые по щекам брата. Его свободная светлая рубашка тоже в темных каплях.

— Так бывает, — холодно отвечает старший, — когда лезешь на противника, неравного тебе по силам.

Мелкий Вергилий прищуривается, сверля противника взглядом. Старший отвечает точно таким же полным презрения и угрозы взглядом. У Данте вырывается смешок, и оба пронизывающих взгляда обращаются к нему.

— Эй, Верг, — разряжает обстановку проснувшийся второй мальчишка. — Ты не поверишь, кого я нашел.

Он потягивается, скидывая накрывавший его плащ, и садится, скрестив ноги. Вергилий, освобожденный от него, тут же стремительно поднимается на ноги, отряхиваясь.

— Ого, — говорит мальчишка, упираясь локтями в колени и пялясь на Данте. — Это я?

Вергилий младший кивает, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я выгляжу гораздо круче, чем ты, — доверительно сообщает Данте брату. — А ты такой же унылый зануда, как и сейчас.

Оба Вергилия одновременно поджимают губы. Старший Данте фыркает.

— Нам пора, — холодно говорит Вергилий.

На какую-то секунду Данте думает, что он хотел бы остаться. Он отгоняет эту мысль из головы и подходит ближе к брату. Тот быстрым плавным движением достает из ножен Ямато.

Младший Данте оказывается на ногах в мгновение ока, и двое мелких засранцев тут же встают в боевые стойки плечом к плечу.

— Когда мы перестали быть такими? — спрашивает Данте, складывая руки на груди.

— Ты знаешь, — отвечает брат, не глядя на него.

Когда Вергилий открывает портал, он спрашивает:

— Ты что-нибудь сказал ему?

— Нет, — качает головой Данте.

— Хорошо, — кивает Вергилий.

— А ты?

Вергилий не отвечает, первым шагая в открывшийся разрыв в пространстве. Данте на мгновение оглядывается на близнецов, прежде чем исчезнуть самому.

Им остается чуть меньше года.


	2. Reality check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: DMC3!Данте/DMC5!Неро, DMC5!Данте/DMC5!Неро  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: R  
Примечание: секс в триггере, немного нецензурной лексики

Неро допускает еще возможность – вероятность – что кто-то может мимикрировать под внешность и даже имитировать необъяснимую страсть к красной коже, но как только он открывает рот, сомнений не остается: перед ним определенно Данте. _Легендарный_, мать его, _охотник на демонов_.

— Заткнись, — говорит Неро, страдальчески потирая переносицу. — Пожалуйста, просто захлопни ебальник.

Данте ухмыляется, чуть склоняя голову на бок и показывая ему два средних пальца.

Абсолютно невыносимый уебок.

Он складывает руки на груди, откидывает с глаз челку движением головы и опирается задницей на стол. Неро на автомате скользит глазами по широким плечам, безволосой груди, выраженным косым мышцам, уходящим в штаны сидящие настолько низко, что удивительно, как они держатся на бедрах.

— Значит, ты говоришь, — задумчиво начинает он, чуть нахмуривая светлые брови. — Якобы в будущем я в такой жопе, что пришлось как-то вернуться в то время, где мой тупорогий брат еще не успел попортить сигили для открытия портала, и как-то отбить их у каких-то адских уродов.

— Мгм, — говорит Неро.

— И пришлось послать тебя, потому что ты единственный, кто не пересекся бы сам с собой в этом времени.

Неро кивает. В пересказе история звучит еще тупее, чем есть на самом деле.

— Звучит как полный бред.

— Да, но…

— Я в деле.

— Что? — озадаченно спрашивает Неро.

— Что? — переспрашивает Данте.

— Это было быстро, — переводя дух, говорит Неро.

— Я рассчитываю, что будет весело.

Неро разглядывает его почти украдкой, пока Данте, не теряя особо времени, начинает подбирать оружие. Он совсем еще юный, вчерашний подросток, и Неро кажется, будто он едва ли не трескается от льющейся через край энергии, будто бы звенит, как крепко сжатая пружина.

За годы многое изменилось, думается ему.

Неро меняет мнение очень быстро.

Он выкладывает Королеву на стол, чтобы проверить механизм – зря, очень зря. Данте оказывается рядом одним неуловимым движением, перехватывает меч за рукоять, на пробу прокручивает его мельницей.

— Убери лапы, — рычит Неро и пытается его выхватить.

Данте успевает пару раз прогреть меч, Королева урчит под его ладонью – Неро укоризненно смотрит на клинок.

— Гони сюда, — безапелляционно говорит Неро.

Данте пожимает плечами и кидает ему клинок, и Неро ловит Королеву в воздухе за рукоять, заводит за спину. Опять зря, пара молниеносных движений – да, с возрастом он нормально так обленился – и Данте садится на угол стола, поигрывая Блю Роуз. Он достает барабан, прокручивает его и щелчком ставит обратно, крутит пистолет в руке.

— Да ты, блять, издеваешься, — угрожающе говорит Неро.

— Это что, двухствольный револьвер? — спрашивает Данте.

— Как видишь, — фыркает Неро.

— Его же хватает на три выстрела, — задумчиво говорит Данте.

Неро заводит глаза и упирается руками в бедра, более чем готовый к этой дискуссии. Если Данте думает, что сообщит ему что-то новое, что еще не успела сказать Нико (хотя бы «самая тупорылая оружейная конструкция в мире»), то ему стоит подумать еще раз.

— На три двойных выстрела, — продолжает Данте.

Неро смотрит подозрительно.

— Ну да, — говорит он.

— Охуенно, — сияет Данте.

— Что? — этого Неро не ожидает.

— Охуенно! — повторяет Данте. — Мне для этого надо выстрелить два раза.

Неро моргает, озадаченный этим умозаключением. Может, он что-то задумал?

— Меняемся? — легко предлагает Данте.

Без вранья, Неро на пару секунд задумывается и задерживается взглядом на лежащей на столе наплечной кобуре. Поработать с Эбони и Айвори – вот это номер, Данте ему в жизни не давал даже подержать их.

— Эй, — резко сообщает ему Данте. — Даже не думай. Девочки только со мной.

Неро фыркает.

— Тогда гони обратно.

Данте перекидывает ему оружие, и Неро ловит Блю Роуз за рукоять, прокручивает на пальце и уверенно опускает в кобуру на бедре.

— Погнали? — спрашивает Данте, закидывая Ребеллион на плечо.

—Погнали, — соглашается Неро.

Данте накидывает плащ и принимается рассовывать обоймы по карманам.

— Ты может оденешься? — спрашивает Неро.

— Да я уже, — озадаченно отвечает Данте.

Неро скептически оглядывает его сверху донизу.

Мгновение – и красный плащ уже мелькает в дверях.

— Эй, — недовольно оборачивается Данте у входа, — если ты будешь так тормозить, то я как-нибудь справлюсь без мертвого груза.

Неро едва не задыхается от ярости, за долю секунды оказываясь рядом.

— Мы сейчас посмотрим, кто тут мертвый груз, — говорит он, отпихивая Данте плечом и оказываясь на улице первым. — Сопляк.

Данте что-то возмущенно орет у него за спиной.

  
\---

  
После они вваливаются обратно в безымянный офис Данте, застревая вдвоем в дверях, еще заляпанные кровью, на адреналине. Тело приятно ноет после хорошей драки, и Неро тут же забывает все их стычки. Черт, с _этим_ Данте охота нравится ему куда больше – несмотря на общий хаос, который он вокруг себя распространяет, координируются они идеально.

Хотя, думает Неро, если бы _этот_ Данте заявился в Фортуну лет пять назад, они бы камня на камне от города не оставили.

— Вот эта хрень с руками, которую ты делаешь, — почти захлебываясь от восторга, говорит Данте, неопределенно поводя ладонями, видимо подразумевая его триггер, — мне надо научиться этому трюку.

Неро не к месту вспоминает, как в последний он добрых пару дней регенерировал исполосованные в клочья бока и бедра от когтей самого Данте.

— Да уж, — фыркает он, — научиться бы не мешало.

Неро трясет, как мокрый пес, головой, пытаясь отогнать назойливые мысли из башки. В конце концов, он здесь по делу. И учитывая, что дело они выполнили, ему пора уже искать портал обратно.

— Харэ уже пялиться, — говорит ему Данте и дает несильную тычку в челюсть, проходя мимо.

Он снимает кобуру на ходу, прислоняет к краю стола меч и оборачивается.

— Я не пялюсь, — сообщает Неро.

Данте поднимает руки, сцепляя их в замок, и тянется до хруста суставов, выгибаясь.

Неро пялится.

Данте лыбится.

— Пошел ты, — огрызается Неро, складывая руки на груди.

— Я так понял, ты по мне сохнешь, — говорит Данте, скептически оглядывая его с ног до головы.

Неро возмущенно фыркает.

— Ну не по «мне» мне, — говорит Данте, приподнимаясь на руках и садясь на угол край стола. Он раздвигает ноги и чуть отклоняется назад. — А по какому-то там мне.

Неро опять залипает, даже не реагируя на очередную жемчужину мысли.

Подождать более двух секунд Данте, похоже, не в состоянии, поэтому он откидывается назад полностью, опираясь на локти, и говорит:

— Ты заснул там?

Вау, думает Неро, проходясь взглядом на лениво разлегшемуся Данте. Вот это ирония.

На столе пока еще нет тех самых сколов, которые в его времени обычно прикрывает отключенный телефон. Четыре корявых вмятины – это он сам пропахал девил брингером, когда Данте его первый раз тут трахал.

Он подходит медленно, чуть ли не заторможено, неуверенно кладет ладони на бедра. Данте поддевает его пальцем за воротник и притягивает чуть ближе.

Вот это неожиданность – Данте раньше был любителем целоваться? Неро улыбается уголком рта, этим он не преминет доставать его ближайшую неделю как минимум.

— Слушай, без обид, — говорит Данте, тут же разбивая все его планы, — но в таком виде меня не сильно интересует.

Неро смаргивает, озадаченный. Какого черта тогда все это представление?

— Если тебе надо нюхнуть крови, чтобы превратиться, — говорит Данте и заводит руку с его воротника на затылок, цепко прихватывая волосы, — это я могу устроить.

— Ты соображаешь, чего хочешь? — предупреждающе спрашивает Неро.

— Пф, — фыркает Данте. — А сам-то?

— Я как раз прекрасно знаю, — огрызается Неро.

— Ну так как раз, —говорит Данте и скалится. — Ты мне, я тебе.

— Ты всегда был ебанутым, — вздыхает Неро и триггерится в сполохах белого пламени.

— Другое дело, — почти восхищенно говорит Данте, оглядывая его новую форму.

На лице у него появляется выражение азарта – почти такое же лицо у него было, когда он ломился через толпу демонов с изящностью бензопилы.

Неро чувствует, как начинает нарастать собственное возбуждение – органы чувств куда более резко реагируют в этой форме, нервы будто раздражены. Он проводит когтистыми лапами вверх по бокам Данте, трется о плечо чешуйчатой щекой.

Физиология демонов странноватая, он к ней еще не совсем привык. То, что тело среагировало, как нужно, он понимает, только когда чувствует руку Данте на члене – тот проводит пальцами на пробу, оглаживая роговые выступы. Неро сжимает когти чуть сильнее, проводя ими по спине.

— Один?

Вопрос застает врасплох. Неро аж останавливается, смотрит на него сверху вниз почти с опаской.

— В смысле, блять, один?

— Ну, — говорит Данте, — я тут подумал, раз уж ты таскаешь двухствольный револьвер…

— Ты, — переспрашивает Неро, — _подумал_?

— Завали, — огрызается Данте.

Неро фыркает и кое-как высвобождает его из рукавов, оставляя вещь Данте под спиной.

— Порвешь плащ, — угрожающе сообщает ему Данте, — тебе не жить.

_Приоритеты_.

Неро фыркает и затыкает ему рот рукой. Судя по глазам, Данте ухмыляется. Он что-то говорит ему невнятно в пальцы, но Неро наслаждается редким моментом тишины, пока свободной рукой стаскивает с него штаны, оставляя глубокие царапины от когтей на бедрах. Данте кусает его за пальцы, и Неро от неожиданности убирает лапу с его рта.

— Ты долго еще? — недовольно спрашивает он.

— У тебя есть какие-то дела? — огрызается Неро.

— А что, хочешь потом пригласить меня на свидание? — смеется Данте.

Неро стискивает клыки и низко рычит.

— Очень страшно, — сообщает ему Данте, делая крайне серьезное лицо. Он поднимает руку и одобряюще похлопывает Неро по щеке. — Хороший мальчик.

_Хороший мальчик?_

Неро тяжело наваливается сверху всем весом, почти складывая его пополам, и Данте давится следующей фразой, когда чувствует ороговевшую головку члена внутри.

На лице у него внезапно мелькает обеспокоенность, и Неро тут же задумывается, стоит ли перекинуться в обычную форму и хотя бы попытаться его подготовить.

— Это что, все? — разочарованно спрашивает Данте, кося глазом между телами. — Знаешь, я тут вспомнил, у меня действительно есть кое-какие дела…

Он открывает рот, но не успевает закончить потрясающую фразу, которая пришла ему в голову на этот раз – Неро натягивает его на себя до конца в одно резкое движение, и сопляк давится воздухом. Он берет опасно быстрый темп, протаскивая Данте спиной по краю стола, тот цепляется за плечевые пластины, режет ладони об острые края, но это его, похоже, не сильно заботит.

Неро останавливается – запах крови свербит в носу, отвлекает. Данте комментирует прекращение движения недовольным звуком и пихает его в бок коленом. Неро, не обращая внимания, отцепляет его почти спазматически сжатые руки с острых плечевых выростов, лижет шершавым языком кровь с ладоней – Данте, не растерявшись, сует пальцы ему в рот, Неро прикусывает подушечки, чувствуя медяной привкус. Засранец, конечно же, наглеет, запускает вторую руку Неро в волосы, наматывает на кулак, притягивая к себе.

Неро утыкается ему в шею, едва-едва прикусывая кожу острыми зубами, принюхивается, будто огромный пес. Пахнет Данте, и знакомый запах отдается тяжелой волной чуть ниже солнечного сплетения. Он закрывает глаза и чуть сильнее сжимает зубы на шее, чувствуя привкус крови на языке – вкус такой же знакомый, как и запах. Неро хочет, чтобы Данте позвал его по имени, но унизиться до того, чтобы просить этого невыносимого малолетнего мудака о таком, он не может.

Данте стонет, громко и бесстыдно, когда он задевает его слишком чувствительно, бессмысленно шарит ладонями по чешуйчатым пластинам в поисках опоры. Синие крылья, будто вторая пара рук, прижимают запястья Данте у него над головой. Он откидывается затылком на стол и закусывает губу, улыбаясь краешками рта.

Неро трахает его быстро и резко, в триггере сложно себя контролировать, и он полосует когтями бедра, кусает до крови плечи, обнажая клыки в красной пленке. Данте, судя по лицу и звукам, откровенно тащится от этого всего, и Неро окончательно перекидывает – он отпускает последние нити концентрации и полностью передает контроль внутреннему демону, который с готовностью набрасывается на знакомый запах и знакомое тело.

Он выходит из триггера сразу, как только кончает, обхватывает мягкой человеческой рукой член Данте, и того передергивает под ним от чувствительности и от резкой смены ощущений. Судя по звукам, Данте себя слабо контролирует, и Неро пользуется этим – целует его в шею, в челюсть, тычется в губы. Данте стонет ему в рот, когда он доводит его до точки, и Неро целует глубо и мокро, до тех пор, пока Данте не прикусывает его за язык – видимо, пришел в себя.

— Эй, — говорит он, упираясь Неро в грудь ладонями, — до этого мы с тобой пока еще не доходили.

Неро красноречиво спускает взгляд на его запачканный поджарый живот.

— Тоже мне причина, — фыркает Данте. — Слезай.

Он весь в кровавых подтеках – глубокие рваные раны от когтей заживают почти сразу, оставляя только темно-красные следы, и Неро чувствует себя неловко.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он.

— Тебе обязательно портить _этим_ отличный перепихон? — страдальчески заводит глаза Данте.

Вот мудак.

— Мне пора, — говорит Неро, глядя, как Данте натягивает штаны и усаживается за свой сраный стол, закидывая ноги на угол. Вряд ли он собирается отмывать столешницу от собственной крови.

— Ага, — теряя интерес, говорит Данте и утыкается в какой-то журнал, что подбирает с пола.

Неро чувствует себя уязвленным.

  
\--

  
Тошнота от портала проходит быстро, но Неро все так же крайне тянет блевать с расспросов Триш и Леди, которые заставляют его все пересказать несколько раз, пока не отваливают, довольные, что он все сделал как надо. Он пересказывает – ну, конечно, опуская завершающую часть миссии.

— Ты точно проверил символы на сигилях? — в третий раз спрашивает Леди.

Неро подташнивает.

Но хуже всего, конечно, ехидный ебальник Данте, который не участвует в перекрестном допросе, но судя по выражению лица, искренне наслаждается видом отчаянно краснеющего Неро.

Сказать по правде, Неро только сейчас соображает, что конечно же он будет знать, что произошло, это же с ним и случилось.

Неро усердно старается не пересекаться лишний раз взглядом, и когда девочки уходят, чувствует нарастающую неловкость и панику – им придется поговорить.

— Ну и как тебе? — без обиняков спрашивает Данте.

— Как мне что?

Данте фыркает. А потом, чуть приподнявшись на руках, садится на стол, опирается на ладони.

У Неро пересыхает во рту.

— Как тебе драть психованную девятнадцатилетку с пустой башкой?

Неро чуть краснеет.

— Теперь-то ты понимаешь, через что мне регулярно приходилось проходить, пока ты не подрос и не обзавелся каменным выражением лица? — насмешливо продолжает Данте.

— Заткнись, —говорит Неро невнятно, потому что подходит ближе и утыкается лбом ему в сгиб шеи.

Данте запускает ему пальцы в волосы на затылке и тянет на себя, откидываясь на локти. Неро цепляется за него пальцами, пытаясь не издавать слишком уж позорных звуков, пока Данте вылизывает ему шею.

— Ну? — говорит он.

— Что ну? — пытаясь выровнять голос, переспрашивает Неро.

— Ты превращаться собрался или как?

— Ты серьезно?

— Мне попросить, что ли?

— Было бы неплохо, — Неро тяжело сглатывает.

Данте фыркает.

— Тебе это больше идет, — со смехом говорит он.

Неро триггерится без предупреждения, наваливается сверху чешуйчатыми предплечьями. Данте прихватывает его ладонями за окостеневшие рога-крылья и отводит его лицо от себя, проходясь взглядом сверху донизу.

— Даже не вздумай что-нибудь сказать, — предупреждающе говорит Неро, и синие когти за его спиной угрожающе разминаются.

— Лет двадцать уже не трахался, — ухмыляясь, говорит Данте, и Неро с досадой стонет через сжатые клыки.


	3. Как черно сердце мое, пылающее

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Неро|Вергилий, упоминание Данте/Неро, Данте/Вергилий  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма, ангст  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: семейные разборки

Cила удара протаскивает Неро по земле с такой силой, что триггер слетает с него полупрозрачными хлопьями чешуи. Он стонет, упираясь в землю крыльями, и приподнимается на локтях. Вместо левой стороны лица у него сплошная кровавая ссадина. Неро сплевывает красную слюну и дышит хрипло, задыхаясь – кажется, последний удар все-таки повредил легкое. Он чувствует, как покалывает и тянет заживающие ткани.

Вергилий плавно выходит из боевой стойки и расправляет плечи. Он даже не достал катану из ножен, и у Неро от злости перехватывает дыхание. Вергилий поворачивается к нему, но в его глазах нет ничего из того, что ожидал бы увидеть Неро – триумф, самодовольство, презрение, насмешка. Лицо у него абсолютно безразличное, прозрачные глаза осматривают Неро без особого интереса, скорее, как предмет окружающей среды. Неро поднимается на ноги и перехватывает меч, переводя дыхание. Вергилий плавно перетекает в боевую стойку, все так же не обнажая Ямато.

— Еще раз, — бесстрастно говорит он.

Неро бросается вперед на выдохе, на чистой ярости, собирая все свои силы, вспоминая все, что знает, вспоминая все, чему _он_ его учил. Меч мелькает вихрем, и его ослепительно яростный напор дает, наконец, результат – он видит как серебристо высверкивает лезвие меча Вергилия.

Неро мог бы выставить блок мечом, но он перекидывает Королеву в левую руку и перехватывает Ямато за лезвие правой. Бритвенно-острый клинок рассекает рукав, кожу, плоть, врезаясь в кости. Неро ведет рукой вдоль, вспарывая предплечье, заливая сталь багрово-красной кровью, пока не перехватывает клинок ладонью возле самой цубы.

Сталь поет, и Неро чувствует этот торжествующий звук в своей же крови – болит чудовищно, но клинок будто приветствует его, возвращаясь в давно знакомые излюбленные ножны. Он обхватывает лезвие крепко, острая кромка вскрывает мышцы почти любяще.

Вергилию не удается сдержать бесстрастное выражение лица, брови его в удивлении приподнимаются. Он связан с Ямато куда крепче, чем Неро, и наверняка сейчас чувствует теплую волну, проходящую по погруженному в плоть руки клинку. Он высвобождает лезвие из руки Неро одним длинным изящным движением, будто достает меч из ножен, взрезает сухожилия на запястье, почти полностью рассекает ладонь. Неро придерживает искалеченную руку целой левой, отбросив свой меч. Он дышит тяжело, на побледневшем лице выступают бисеринки пота – сжимая запястье, хлещущее алой артериальной кровью, он скалится, улыбаясь.

Вергилий взмахивает мечом по широкой дуге, раскидывая карминные капли с клинка полукругом.

Неро триггерится в голубых сполохах, разводит угрожающе когтистые крылья. Согнув пару раз на пробу тут же восстановившуюся руку, он бросается в очередную атаку.

  
Они мало говорят – Вергилий давно разучился выражать свои эмоции и мысли иначе, чем через сражение. Может, никогда и не умел. Неро, в общем-то, не против – драка отлично отвлекает от мыслей, которые давят на виски тяжелым обручем, едва ему удается перевести дыхание.

Неро хочется сказать сразу тысячу вещей. Он не находит слов ни для одной из них.

Глаза у Вергилия прозрачные, а взгляд очень холодный. Иногда Неро замечает, что он смотрит на него со сдержанным интересом – редко, когда Неро в человеческой форме. В этот раз они пересекаются взглядами, и Неро этого хватает, чтобы решиться спросить.

— Какой она была? — говорит он и тут же поясняет. — Мать.

Вергилий молчит, но в воздухе повисает невысказанный вопрос.

— Я ее не знал, — произносит Неро. —Умерла родами.

—Это было ожидаемо, — сухо отвечает Вергилий.

Неро аж подбрасывает.

— Ожидаемо? — яростно переспрашивает он. — Это все, что тебе есть сказать?

— Я не это имел в виду, — чуть смягчается Вергилий.

Он молчит некоторое время, будто бы обдумывая слова.

— Человеческая женщина не может понести от крови демона, — наконец, говорит он, очень осторожно подбирая слова. — Плод гибрида не сможет нормально развиться и выйти, физиология…

— К чертям физиологию, — обрывает его Неро.

Вергилий вздыхает.

— Тебя вообще не должно было быть.

—Тут ты облажался, — невесело усмехается Неро.

Вергилий чуть кивает, и действует это обезоруживающе.

— Вы с Данте как-то же родились, — говорит Неро.

— Спарда, — будто поясняя что-то, отвечает Вергилий. Неро отмечает, что слово отец он не использует. — Если бы не его сила, мать бы не выжила, мы уж тем более.

— Но мы были слишком тщательно спланированы, — продолжает он после небольшой паузы, и в голосе его слышна скрываемая ярость. — Нужен был наследник. Так что Спарда позаботился даже о копиях и был рядом, чтобы проследить за тем, чтобы мы пришли в этот мир.

— А тебя не было.

— Меня не было, — соглашается Вергилий. Взгляд у него расфокусированный, глядящий куда-то вдаль. — Я и не подозревал о тебе. Я бы никогда сознательно не обрек кого-то на существование полукровки.

Неро внезапно становится очень одиноко. Общая аура холода и опасности, которую обычно излучает Вергилий, внезапно становится хрупкой, как стекло, и под ним Неро кажется, будто бы он видит его насквозь – пустота и усталость, бездонная черная тщетность.

— Я удивлен, что тебя доносили до нужного срока. Тем, что ты смог сделать вдох, —пальцы Вергилия бессмысленно перебирают ленты на ножнах меча. — Ты упрямый. Она была упрямая.

Они молчат некоторое время.

— Ты мне не отец, — скорее говорит, чем спрашивает Неро.

Вергилий отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет, но ты плоть от плоти моей.

— Это ничерта не значит.

— Это многое значит, — говорит Вергилий. – Кровь, что течет в твоих венах. Тебе не избавиться от этого наследия.

Неро утыкается лицом в руки, тяжело потирая глаза основанием ладоней. Он чувствует, как беспомощно опускаются у него плечи.

Неро совсем не ожидает прикосновения – не физического, скорее волны силы. Вергилий вряд ли понимает концепцию утешения, но прохладная волна спокойствия, которая исходит сейчас от него к Неро, очень приближается к этому.

Еще меньше Неро ожидает, что это касание сломает его силу воли окончательно. Он преодолевает расстояние между ними в пару шагов и абсолютно по-детски утыкается лицом в чужую грудь.

— Я так скучаю, — говорит Неро, прижимаясь носом к жесткой ткани плаща.

Плащ пахнет холодом, немного пылью – и ничем. От Вергилия не пахнет человеком. Он закрывает глаза и пытается вспомнить, как пахло от Данте ‒ выделанной кожей от плаща, оружейной смазкой и порохом, потом и немного дымом от прокуренного зала Фреддис, где он вечно торчал. Он отстраняется, до побелевших костяшек вцепляясь в ткань плаща.

— Это твоя вина, — бросает ему в лицо Неро, горько, резко.

У Вергилия дергается щека, будто от пощечины. Он меняет их положение в одно мгновение, перехватывает его за горло, больно впиваясь пальцами ниже челюсти. Неро с трудом сглатывает, но смотрит также яростно, выдерживает тяжелый взгляд Вергилия.

— Он пошел сюда за тобой, — сдавленно говорит Неро. — За тобой. Разбирать твой бардак.

Вергилий смотрит на него очень холодно. По челюстям у него проходятся желваки. Неро размахивается, но ударить не успевает – его буквально приподнимают над полом и с силой швыряет вниз. Удар спиной плашмя о пол выбивает из него воздух, и он беспомощно пытается вдохнуть, но чужой вес на груди не дает легким нормально раскрыться.

Вергилий наклоняется над ним, и в глазах у него плещется – отчаяние, горе, ярость. Безумие.

Он обводит его лицо ладонями, до боли крепко проводя пальцами по скулам. Смотрит, будто пытается увидеть что-то скрытое, какие-то тайные детали.

— Что, — говорит он тяжело,— что он в тебе нашел? Что в тебе такого?

— Ты, — бросает ему в лицо Неро. В уголках глаз у него собираются злые слезы.

Взгляд у Вергилия отчаянный, будто у зверя, попавшего в капкан. Он наклоняется к Неро совсем близко и целует его, жестко вжимаясь губами. Неро отвечает, приоткрывает рот, кусает чужие губы, чувствуя привкус крови во рту. В этом поцелуе нет ни доли чувств, ни капли нежности, только безнадежная попытка найти друг в друге хоть какие-то следы, что мог оставить _он_, собрать крупицы воспоминаний, выдрать чувство привычно отзывающегося тела.

— Ненавижу тебя, — говорит Неро, хватаясь за спину Вергилия так крепко, что сводит пальцы. — Ненавижу.

Он почти задыхается от сухого рыдания.

Вергилий сжимает его плечи руками почти спазматически, вдавливает пальцы до боли, так, что они, кажется, проникают сквозь одежду и кожу и впиваются в тело. Неро чувствует, как чужие эмоции и мысли проходят через него, будто волна, и наконец ощущает его: голод – страшный, отчаянный, тоскливый.

Ни Ви, ни Уризен не были половинами Вергилия. Разве что четвертинами.

Он знает, кто ему нужен был, чтобы чувствовать себя целым. Чтобы понимать свое предназначение. Он чувствовал раньше отголоски того же голода в Данте – но не понимал раньше, откуда это исступленное, почти животное чувство.

Он чувствует, как это тянущее, беспросветное ощущение появляется и в нем.

Неро цепляется за Вергилия отчаянно, снова тыкается в губы, в скулу, в шею. Вергилий упирается ему лбом в лоб, а потом немного отстраняется, давая вдохнуть.

— Тебе же было сказано, — говорит Вергилий, и в голосе его сквозит горечь. — Остаться. Защищать мир людей.

— Вы заперли ад изнутри, — зло говорит Неро. — От кого я должен был защищать мир?

Вергилий смотрит на него внимательно и немного удивленно – будто бы он не ожидал, что это не было понятным изначально. Неро внезапно чувствует, как что-то щелкает в мыслях, будто кусочек мозаики встает на место. У него даже слегка начинает кружиться голова от осознания. Во рту становится пресной слюна.

— От _него_, — говорит Неро, откидываясь затылком на твердую землю.

Он чувствует себя страшно уставшим, будто бы не сможет даже руку поднять. Смешок, который вырывается из него, скорее похож на всхлип.

Вергилий едва заметно кивает.

— Ты не понимаешь это место, Неро, — говорит он терпеливо. — Ад – это чистый, концентрированный хаос. Но им должен кто-то управлять, иначе он пожрет сам себя и превратится во что-то стократ хуже.

— Почему не ты? — спрашивает Неро, и вопрос этот обидный, хлесткий, как пощечина.

Это ты должен был нацепить на себя этот ошейник. Сделать хоть что-нибудь правильно.

Вергилий издает какой-то странный сухой надтреснутый звук, и Неро не сразу понимает, что это смех.

— Я бы не удержал, — говорит Вергилий. — Слишком слаб после слияния.

— Ты должен был, — говорит Неро, и тут же жалеет о том, как это звучит.

Вергилий говорит ровно, но голос у него будто бы мертвый. В нем нет холода или презрения, это не оправдание и не щелчок дерзкому щенку по носу, в нем слышна только чудовищная усталость.

— Ты знаешь о кодексе воинской чести, Неро? — говорит он. — Если ты добровольно отдаешь жизнь, чтобы избежать позора, тебе могут протянуть руку. Кайсяку сделает твою смерть быстрой. Но если смертью своей искупаешь вину, помощника тебе не положено. Ты должен испить чашу агонии до дна.

Неро чувствует, как у него перехватывает горло.

— Здесь нет искупления, Неро, — говорит ему Вергилий, и голос у него смягчается. — Здесь есть только страдание. Поверь, я провел здесь достаточно, чтобы в этом убедиться.

Тяжесть его веса исчезает с Неро стремительно – мгновение, и он уже на ногах, оправляя одежду. На лице у него обычное безэмоциональное выражение – будто бы и не было только что этого разговора.

Неро чувствует себя абсолютно, полностью раздавленным. Он тоже поднимается, но ощущение такое, что на плечах у него целая гора.

— Адский трон это не то, что ты получаешь по наследству, — говорит Вергилий, медленно становясь в боевую стойку. — Это не то, что ты получаешь умом или хитростью.

— Чтобы освободить его – и _того, кто его занимает_ – тебе придется взять это место силой.

Неро тяжело сглатывает. Пальцы его сжимают рукоять меча почти до спазма.

— Так что, — говорит Вергилий, серебристой молнией обнажая Ямато. — _Еще раз_.

Неро повинуется.


	4. Manners maketh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Данте/Вергилий  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP, kink  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: футфетиш

— Данте, — недовольно говорит Вергилий. — Омерзительно.

Еще бы он не был недоволен – лезть в постель прямо в обуви должно страшно оскорблять его педантичную натуру, повернутую на контроле в мелочах. Данте фыркает и перехватывает его под колени так, что Вергилий теряет равновесие и падает на спину. Он тут же привстает на локтях c убийственным выражением лица. Несмотря на то, что до пояса он раздет, выглядит он крайне опасным.

Спектральные мечи чуть потрескивают, зависая над лицом и плечами Данте.

Каждый раз ему страшно хочется откомментировать то, что в проекции Верг до сих пор призывает Грань Силы, но даже ему хватает благоразумия помалкивать. Данте пальцем отводит полупрозрачное лезвие от своего лица и поднимает руки, сдаваясь.

— Прояви хоть какие-то манеры, — говорит Вергилий, взмахом руки рассеивая проекции.

_Манеры_, ну надо же.

— И что же предписывает соблюдать этикет, — со звериной серьезностью спрашивает Данте, послушно складывая руки на коленях, — когда собираешься трахать брата?

Вергилий больно пихает его носком сапога в ребра. Данте перехватывает его ногу и смеется.

— Брось, Верг, — он наклоняется и целует колено. Через плотную кожу штанов это вряд ли чувствуется, но от самого жеста Вергилий чуть расслабляется. Данте проводит жадно ладонью от бедра до щиколотки, сцепляя пальцы кольцом на лодыжке, зажимает ступню между собственных колен.

— Можно? — все-таки спрашивает он, проводя пальцами второй руки вдоль напряженной икры.

Вергилий кивает.

Аккуратность точно не в числе добродетелей Данте, но пряжки на кожаных крагах он расстегивает медленно и тщательно. Шесть на левой, шесть на правой – он осторожно освобождает ступни от сапог, откидывая их по очереди куда-то за спину. Вергилий безмолвно заводит глаза.

— Как пока мои манеры? — говорит Данте, медленно оглаживая освобожденные от обуви икры.

— Терпимо, — отвечает Вергилий и упирается стопой ему в грудь.

Данте перехватывает ее рукой, на пробу проводит дыханием вдоль абриса длинной узкой ступни, влажно прикасается губами у свода. Он вопросительно смотрит, но Вергилий ничем не дает знать, нравится ли ему так или стоит остановиться. Он лишь смотрит на него cнизу вверх, из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Данте воспринимает это как знак одобрения и уже чуть наглее мокро целует тыльную часть стопы, едва ощутимо прикусывает зубами аккуратные пальцы. Вергилий комкает ладонью простыню, и Данте, заметив это, открывает рот, чтобы отпустить насмешливый комментарий. Вергилий успевает первым – Данте внезапно чувствует давление второй ступни между ног и резко затыкается. Верг сменяет точку опоры с пятки на носок и перебирает пальцами, так, что Данте позорно выдыхает и тут же закусывает губу. Вергилий продолжает двигать ступней так, как надо, и Данте приходится упереться виском во вторую его ногу, чтобы хоть как-то сконцентрироваться – не хватало еще спустить в штаны, как подростку, всего-то от такого жалкого контакта.

— Данте, — зовет его Верг, и он прикусывает губу, чтобы не выдать собственное состояние. _Никто_ не сможет позвать его по имени так, как Вергилий – тяжело, на выдохе, чуть хрипло от возбуждения.

Данте послушно поднимает голову, послушно подается вперед за протянутой рукой, послушно поворачивает голову так, как указывает ладонь Вергилия, вцепившаяся в волосы. Давление ступни исчезает с его члена, и Данте на какие-то пару секунд переводит дыхание, возвращает себе контроль и пытается перехватить инициативу, целуя брата так, как хочется ему – напористо, жестко, прихватывая нижнюю губу зубами. Вергилий это терпеть, судя по всему, не собирается, Данте чувствует, как он свободной рукой расстегивает ему ремень и рвано выдыхает, когда ощущает, как пальцы смыкаются на его члене. Ну нет, так не пойдет.

Он садится на колени, выпрямляясь, когда стягивает с Вергилия штаны, закидывает длинную ногу себе на плечо, влажно прикасается губами к выступающей косточке на лодыжке.

— Охуенные ноги, — доверительно сообщает он Вергилию, лапая крепкое бедро.

— Манеры, Данте, — с досадой говорит Верг. — Я вижу, никто не озаботился тем, чтобы тебя им обучить. Думаю, это нелегкое дело ляжет на мои плечи.

У Данте, без сомнения, есть что на это сказать, и в любой другой момент он бы с удовольствием вступил в эту перепалку, но сейчас он и так с трудом держит себя в руках. Он закидывает второе бедро Вергилия себе на поясницу, раскрывая его шире, особо не утруждаясь подготовкой.

Вергилий шипит, прикусывая губу на первом толчке, не может сдержаться и ругается, когда Данте входит в него до конца.

— Где же, — ухмыляется Данте, наклоняясь и сцеловывая с его губ грязные слова, – твои _манеры_, Вергилий?


	5. Радость моя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Триш, Ви, Вергилий, возможно тончайший намек на Данте/Вергилий  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: пытки

Триш не показывает виду, но восстанавливается она с трудом. Ви смотрит на нее спокойно – он прекрасно видит, как она пытается сделать незаметными проблемы с регенерацией и болезненное восстановление, но в нем нет желания ее в этом уличить. Все, что у Ви есть – это чудовищная усталость.

О, он знает отлично, какая мука находиться в броне Анджело. Когда-то давно – кажется, что в другой жизни, – когда он изучал людские религии и ереси, он читал о железной деве, пытке темных веков. Тогда он еще об этом не знал, но сейчас думает, что ее создатель должен был вдохновляться Анджело.

Триш подтягивает к груди ноги, до побелевших костяшек сжимая пальцы на коленях. Ви смотрит, как под тонкой бархатистой кожей спины движется, срастаясь, позвоночник.

— Это займет время, — говорит Ви.

Он тяжело опирается на трость, поднимаясь. Даже это движение стоит ему больших усилий.

Триш чуть поворачивает голову к нему, глядит искоса. Взгляд Ви скользит по ее профилю, по высоким скулам, по мягкой линии подбородка, по волосам с платиновым отливом. Какая прекрасная работа, думает он, просто шедевр.

— Данте знает?

— Знает что? — тут же отвечает Триш – хотя она прекрасно понимает, о чем он спрашивает.

— О том, что мы с тобой были знакомы задолго до Маллета.

Триш молчит – долго, слишком долго.

— Нет, — говорит она, — я ничего не рассказывала.

— Хорошо, — кивает Ви, — очень хорошо.

Он так и не может привыкнуть к хрупкому человеческому телу. Поднявшийся ветер холодит открытые руки, и он зябко ежится.

— Если мне не удастся исправить свою ошибку, — говорит, наконец, Ви, — ты должна будешь присмотреть за тем, чтобы это закончилось как должно.

— Я тебе не мамочка, — зло кидает Триш, поднимаясь на ноги стремительным движением.

— Нет, — шепчет Ви, устало опираясь на трость двумя руками, – ты не она.

  
\---

  
Он балансирует на грани сознания уже слишком долго, путаясь в обрывках мыслей и воспоминаний, не в силах уже отличить, что было реальностью, а что ложью. Но одна четкая мысль все же остается, он крутит ее в голове, не останавливаясь, цепляется за нее, как за один из немногих якорей, что остались.

_Это не она._

Женщина перед ним поджимает губы и неодобрительно качает головой. Она чинно складывает ладони на подоле простого темного платья – руки у нее в крови, темно-красным пропитались завернутые светлые манжеты рукавов. Кровь, влажная и жирная, стекает по ее пальцам, тягуче капает вниз.

Вергилий следит за этими каплями, концентрируясь, как может. Воспаленные глаза режет, и он сощуривается, вглядываясь в то, как тяжелая темная капля собирается на указательном пальце и, отрываясь, падает вниз.

Дыхание режет горло, каждый вдох отдается чудовищной болью в изломанных ребрах. В проткнутых осколками легких собирается кровь, и он беспомощно пытается вдохнуть перехватившим горлом. Регенерация уже давно не справляется – едва ли держит его в живых, тратит жалкие крохи истощенного ресурса на то, чтобы в теле лишь теплилась жизнь.

Мундус каждый раз восстанавливает его сам, после того, как женщина уходит.

Уходит опять ни с чем.

Если бы у него была хоть крупица силы на это, он бы рассмеялся ей в лицо. Хотя бы усмехнулся.

Женщина степенно поддергивает подол платья и садится перед ним на корточки, так, чтобы ее лицо было с ним на одном уровне. Единственное, что держит его на коленях от того, чтобы окончательно упасть, это натянутые цепи, которыми он распят. Металл врезается в распухшие выбитые запястья, любое движение отдается тупой болью – как и сейчас, когда она крепко берет его за подбородок и вздергивает лицо вверх.

— Какое разочарование, — говорит она, окидывая Вергилия взглядом, полным брезгливого сочувствия. — Я не думала, что ты настолько глуп, чтобы вновь и вновь отвергать дар службы.

Она выглядит абсолютно так, как он запомнил это лицо больше десяти лет назад. Разве что пахнет от нее кровью и каленым железом, а не тяжелыми амбровыми духами. Она не может – _она не смеет_ – носить это лицо.

Прилив ярости дает толику сил, и он, собрав все оставшиеся ресурсы изломанного тела, плюет ей в лицо. Демон дергается, будто от пощечины, облик искажается яростью – проступает ее истинное нутро.

Становится куда легче.

Даже когда она запускает удлинившиеся когти в живот и вспарывает его от бедер до грудины. Боль обжигающе простреливает вдоль позвоночника, во рту становится солоно от крови. В голове мелькает спокойная незаинтересованная мысль, что может хотя бы на этот раз он умрет.

— Хорошо, что из детей есть кому меня порадовать, — назидательным тоном говорит демон, поднимаясь на ноги.

Он упустил момент, когда рядом появилась вторая тварь. Демоническое чутье давно ушло, чтобы не тратить столь ценные ресурсы, но его проклятая кровь должна была почувствовать куда раньше. Вергилий едва держится, чтобы не потерять сознание, так что смысл фразы отдается в голове далеко не сразу.

Но когда отдается, заполошно бьющееся сердце внезапно пропускает удар. Он сглатывает тошнотворно теплую кровь, пытаясь продышаться, и поднимает глаза.

Жуткая пародия на его мать треплет жуткую пародию на его брата по щеке. Испачканные ладони пятнают скулу кровью, растирая ее потеком, когда она заправляет непослушные белые пряди за ухо. У Вергилия перехватывает горло.

Нет, лихорадочно проносится в голове. Только не это.

— Тебе стоило брать пример с брата, — говорит ему женщина, — может тогда я бы полюбила тебя так же, как и его.

Вторая тварь ухмыляется, целомудренно целует ладонь женщины и широко проводит языком вдоль пальцев, собирая его кровь. Потом он подходит ближе, садится прямо перед Вергилием, скрещивая ноги. Он упирается кулаками в скулы и широко улыбается – чисто, искренне, насмешливо. Вергилий знает, что возможно воссоздать тело, но вот воссоздать эмоции – в этом он не уверен.

Он протягивает руку и проводит большим пальцем по скуле Вергилия.

— Я уже думал, что опоздал на вечеринку, — говорит тварь до боли знакомым голосом, и впервые за все время, проведенное здесь, Вергилий чувствует свой худший кошмар – _беспомощность_.


	6. Девочка, которая кричала: "Волк!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Данте/Леди, жирный намек на Данте/Неро, фоновый Данте/Вергилий  
Категория: гет, преслэш  
Жанр: ангст, character study  
Рейтинг: R

Леди пинает носком ботинка тварь, распластанную по земле, месиво рогов и когтей. Пинает скорее для проформы – вряд ли у нее есть сомнения в том, что демон мертв, точно не после того, как Данте буквально порвал его на куски.

— Я зайду сегодня, — говорит Леди, перезаряжая Калину, — так что смой это все.

Данте с головы до ног в крови, густой, почти темной, с него буквально _капает_. Волосы слиплись темными сосульками. Он смахивает алые потеки с глаз ребрами ладоней, промаргиваясь, и на лице выделяются светлым пятном зубы, когда он ухмыляется.

— Хорошо, — говорит он.

Соглашается.

Они остаются друг у друга на орбите – конечно же они остаются, два вчерашних подростка, потерявших цель. Отцеубийца и братоубийца. Преступления худшего сорта. Их обоих было бы милосерднее прикончить, чем оставлять жить с _последствиями_.

Леди не уверена, как назвать то, что между ними происходит. Для напарников они слишком многое – слишком личное – знают, для отношений они оба слишком мало заинтересованы друг в друге. Она не думает, что Данте нужны друзья – ему нужно что-то, чтобы заткнуть зияющую черную пустоту внутри, огромную рваную рану, которая не заживает спустя годы.

На центральной площади города стоит памятник _темному рыцарю_ – адской твари, порвавшей глотку такой же адской твари в борьбе за власть. Его отродье ходит по улицам этого самого города, хотя может стереть его с лица земли, не особо утруждаясь. Леди зовет его другом.

Жизнь штука ироничная.

Леди охотится на демонов, убивает демонов. Леди работает с демоном, время от времени молчит вместе с ним, передавая бутылку бурбона, пока та не опустеет, время от времени ложится с ним в постель.

Когда они трахаются, Леди оставляет на себе кобуру с пистолетами. Черт, она бы взяла в постель Калину, если бы была возможность. Когда она чувствует, как пальцы на ее бедрах вцепляются слишком уж глубоко для человеческих ногтей, она стреляет ему в голову.

Данте смеется.

Она стреляет еще и еще раз, патроны разрывные, для охоты на крупных тварей, но лицо Данте восстанавливается из кровавого месива за считанные мгновения. Он снова ухмыляется нечеловечески острыми зубами, но краснота уходит понемногу из радужки, оставляя глаза снова синими. Леди знает, что ему нужно куда больше, чем мягкое человеческое тело, которое так легко сломать, что ему нужен кто-то вроде него самого, чтобы нормально спустить пар. Она не против помочь, насколько возможно – они же все-таки друзья. Леди сует ему пистолет между зубов, когда кончает. Он сам нажимает на курок.

  
Данте шутит, ругается с доставщиком пиццы, беззлобно пререкается с ней и Моррисоном по поводу заказов, безропотно терпит детский террор Патти. Добродушная бестолочь, старый сторожевой пес на цепи. Людям легко забыть, что сам он не человек.

Леди ни на секунду не забывает.

Леди знает, что скрывается за фасадом дурацких шуток и вечной бравады. Она не любит ходить на охоту с Данте – у нее есть железные аргументы, которые никто не поставит под сомнение: Данте плевать на сопутствующий ущерб и разрушения, Данте лезет на рожон там, где не нужно, Данте забирает себе все веселье.

На самом деле, когда Данте обращается, Леди держит на мушке его, а не демона, которого он полосует. Когда Данте сталкивается в бою с кем-то из своего племени, это всегда зрелище – точно не для кого-то со слабым желудком, но завораживающее в своей звериной жестокости.

Данте хорош и с мечами, и с огнестрелом, но лучше всего он обращается с клыками и когтями. Первый удар раскраивает демону морду, задевает глаз – он воет страшно и утробно, слепо шарит по огромной уродливой морде лапами. Данте бьет второй раз в пустую окровавленную глазницу, пытается пробить тонкую мембрану, чтобы прикончить противника – в любом другом месте толстенный череп демона задерживает его надолго. Он увлекается, раздирая ткани, противник перехватывает его одной длинной лапой, протыкает бритвенно-острыми ногтями. Леди слышит тошнотворный хруст ломаемых костей и чешуи, слышит, как недовольно рычит Данте, как трещит ломающееся крыло. Он рвет и кусает, полосует когтями и клыками, забрызгивая своей и чужой кровью все вокруг, отрывает куски шкуры от противника так, что они свисают лохмотьями. Наконец, он добирается снова к вытекшему глазу твари, пробивает его лапой насквозь, и демон с воплем падает, подминая Данте под свою тушу.

Леди даже думает ему помочь, но Данте продирает себе путь наружу через сочащуюся алым плоть. Зияющие раны от когтей заживают на глазах.

Под кожей у Данте демон, страшная голодная тварь, которую не насытит никакое количество пролитой крови. Иногда Леди чувствует отголоски животного отчаяния – простейшая, безмозглая, но от того еще более яркая скорбь зверя на цепи.

  
Данте не просто убивает демонов – он ставит их на место. Он отказывается от заказов, если ему скучно. Даже взбучка от Леди его не пронимает. В последнее время ему постоянно скучно – он почти не выходит из агентства, он не реагирует ни на нее, ни на Триш, и Леди не раз мысленно проклинает себя за то, что не взялась разобраться с фортунским беспорядком самостоятельно.

Неро вначале выходит на нее – конечно же он выходит на нее, по вопросу «охотник на демонов» в городе отправляют к Леди, в конце концов это ее работа, к которой она относится соответственно.

Беги отсюда, надо сказать ей мальчишке. Беги и не оборачивайся, вернись в свою Фортуну к своей хористочке, проживи нормальную жизнь. Она смотрит на когтистую лапу, которую Неро усердно прячет за спину, чувствует, как у нее встают дыбом волоски на руках от присутствия демона так близко. Она знает, _какой_ меч слушается мальчишку.

Леди думает, почему бы и не попробовать.

Она подкидывает ему работенку, чтобы он смог зацепиться в городе. Она не дает ему наводку на агентство, но силком вытаскивает Данте на заказ и сталкивает их лбами – потому что просто разговор у них не склеится, в этом она уверена.

Смотреть на это как на крушение поезда – тошнотворно, но невозможно оторваться. Неостановимая сила встречает несдвигаемый объект.

Это нечестно, это подло по отношению к Неро. Но Леди знает, что Данте это нужно.

В конце концов, так же поступают друзья, верно?


End file.
